


Open up your eyelids

by OctoberWitch



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cassidy est tout sauf optimiste, Introspection, Jesse n'est pas aussi salaud qu'il en a l'air dans cette fic, M/M, quelques blasphèmes et pas mal de bouteilles vides
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberWitch/pseuds/OctoberWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy fait ce que tout vampire digne de ce nom devrait faire: se gorger de whisky sur un banc d'église tout en philosophant sur la futilité des relations humaines.<br/>Et sur le bon usage d'un extincteur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open up your eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> Cette parenthèse se passe directement avant la confrontation entre Cass' et Jesse -je n'en dirais pas plus pour éviter les spoilers à ceux qui n'auraient pas vu ou pas fini de voir la série.  
> Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenu(s?), même si c'est pour me dire que je tape souvent "le" à la place de "la", et inversement (ce qui est complètement con étant donné que je suis définitivement française et aurait dû apprendre à m'en sortir avec les genres, à force).  
> Le titre s'inspire de l'excellent morceaux "Beat the devil's tattoo" par Black Rebel Motorcycle Club (on en a plein la bouche, n'est-ce pas?)

_Open up your eyelids_ / _And let your demons run_

_  
_

  


  


Tous les êtres humains sont des hypocrites, c'est dans leur nature -mais les monstres le sont tout autant.

  


 

Et si les hommes préfèrent dissimuler leur noirceur et leur honte, toutes ces petites verrues dégueulasses qu'ils se traînent quotidiennement et qui ne seraient jamais acceptées par la bien-pensante société, les monstres, eux, taisent leurs doutes et leurs espoirs.

Parce que les aspirations d'un être sont l'arme idéale de l'enfoiré qui chercherait à le détruire.

  


  


Cassidy a séduit le pasteur avec son humour vaseux, son esprit subversif et son inimitable sens de la mode -en passant sous silence son profond dégoût pour le monde et tous les trous du cul vivant en son sein, y compris lui-même.

  


En taisant scrupuleusement le faible espoir qui réchauffait son âme chaque fois que le pasteur -Jesse, Jess, _Padre_ \- choisissait de rester boire une bouteille ou deux à l'église plutôt que sortir au bar cueillir des tulipes. Cet espoir le poussait à se lever à l'aube, à s'armer de patience pendant les sermons et autres mondanités inévitables, à ne pas laisser son sourire crever le ciel quand, enfin, Jesse en avait assez des créations du Seigneur et revenait vers lui.

Il savait que c'était mesquin, puéril même -se moquer d'Emily lorsqu'elle a une heure d'avance sur ses "rendez-vous" avec le pasteur ou prendre ses ouailles de haut parce qu'il est le seul pour qui Jesse est toujours prêt à interrompre une énième confession au rabais (le genre de salut qu'on pratique adossé contre un mur, derrière l'église, et où le pécheur regarde sans cesse par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne peut entendre ses petits secrets -Cassidy avait beau fouiller, il ne trouvait rien de bien divin là-dedans).

Tous ces ploucs devaient s'être peu à peu habitués à le voir débarquer brusquement -passant un bras tatoué autour des épaules du pasteur et l'entraînant dans l'ombre tiède des arbres à demi-morts, sur des chemins plus arrosés et moins catholiques que ce qu'il attendait du Jour du Seigneur.

  


  


Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Jesse Custer aspire à autre chose.

  


  


C'est l'anomalie qui poursuit les personnes de chair et de sang -elles changent.

  


Inévitablement.

  


Leurs corps, bien sûr, mais surtout leurs caractères, la façon dont elles appréhendent le monde.

  


Cassidy n'avait rien contre le changement -sans un peu de nouveauté il serait mort d'ennui, sec et momifié dans les chiottes de ce squat parisien rempli de trans, un maquillage de soirée presque seyant sur sa trogne défoncée -mais ses sentiments étaient immuables. Le marqueur indélébile soulignant chaque relation, chaque lien, chaque filets dans lesquels il s'était pris au fil des ans.

Le temps était son meilleur ennemi: le temps de rencontrer, le temps de connaître, le temps de se faire accepter et le temps de tout perdre.

Et durant ces instants qui s'étiraient -imitant les ombres exsangues des tombes où ils se retrouvaient, parfois, pour défier la faucheuse à coup de bières -Cassidy ne changeait pas. Il avait accepté Jesse comme son ami, comme quelqu'un qui comptait, comme une opposition à tous les autres -qui pour lui n'étaient qu'un vague bruit de fond ou une réserve de nourriture en cas d'urgence.

Et une fois le sentiment éclos dans sa poitrine, il y restait.

  


  


Les humains étaient différents.

  


Putain, même les quelques autres vampires qu'il connaissait étaient différents: ils se heurtaient aux gens, les aimaient et les laissaient partir avec la même facilité qu'ils offraient une caresse au clebs du coin, miteux et pour toujours errant dans les rues hostiles.

Cassidy ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais laisser partir quelqu'un -sentimentalement ou vivant, c'est dire. Si l'autre exprimait le désir de le quitter, très bien, il n'était pas un bourreau ou un de ces tarés qui séquestrent les gens, il pouvait y aller.

Et faire quelques mètres avant de voir sa jugulaire céder son précieux liquide au trottoir, au caniveau et à la langue amère de Cassidy. Le dossier épais que traînait la police à son sujet n'était fait que de ruptures consommées -ce qui faisait de lui un de ces monstres qui consume leurs amants, dans la plus pure tradition des romans gothiques, Dracula, Carmilla, Barbe-Bleue...

  


Crimes passionnels.

  


Tout un programme.

  


  


Le même, ici -juste un changement de décor (la bonne vieille ville rurale et arriérée du fond des États-Unis) et un visage différent pour la même expression de rejet poli, de dégoût mesuré.

Avec le temps et l'expérience, il parvenait à anticiper le moment où l'autre allait changer d'avis -merci mais finalement non merci, très peu pour moi, ce n'est pas ta faute surtout, c'est moi qui ait un problème, on reste ami?- et toute cette litanie merdeuse.

Il avait espéré que Jesse soit meilleur, il avait jeté chaque restes fragmentés de son âme dans cette relation, il s'était convaincu que la seule chose pouvant les séparer serait la vieillesse ou la volonté de Tulip, qui était la seule force terrestre contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire, sérieux, l'aplomb de la demoiselle était incroyable. Et si jamais Jesse l'acceptait, il aurait même pu le rendre comme lui, pour peu que le texan ne tienne pas trop à son teint hâlé. Il aurait toujours été capable de prêcher dans son église, en aménageant un peu les horaires...

  


Que de beaux sentiments pour un loser comme lui.

  


  


Affalé sur le dernier banc de la chapelle, ciré par les culs d'innombrables retardataires, il se remémorait tous les instants qu'il avait passé avec Jesse.

Son petit inventaire avant l'apocalypse.

Il voulait simplement être sûr de ne rien oublier et, inévitablement, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher le moment exact où il avait tout fait foirer. Il le trouvait toujours. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile, avec un peu d'entraînement.

Tulip avait posé une question, et il n'avait pas cru à sa propre réponse - _il ne me tueras pas, pas moi, je suis son meilleur pote_. Et si Cassidy n'y croyait pas, c'était parce que Jesse n'y croyait pas plus que lui. Tulip avait froncé le nez en sentant l'hypocrisie nauséabonde de sa réponse, et Cassidy savait qu'il était reparti pour un tour. Le manège était lancé -ces instants de malaise entre lui et Jesse se télescopant dans un orgue de Barbarie des plus cruels- ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir son ultime numéro et faire ses adieux à la scène.

  


  


Quelque chose de spectaculaire, pour ce petit saligaud.

  


Pour lui, du jamais vu : quelque chose qui le hantera jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se branler sur son nuage, et peut être même au-delà.

  


Parce que Cassidy comptait lui laisser la vie sauve, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Du moins, il en serait ainsi si Jesse Custer avait l'intelligence de ne pas lui courir après. Cassidy ne laissait pas de seconde chance. De toute façon, il avait à peine le temps de se sentir chez lui avant de devoir couler le navire et retourner au milieu des requins.

  


  


Jesse avait changé, bordel.

  


  


Rien de mal à ça, seulement, Cassidy aurait préféré qu'il change tout seul,ou pour les autres,ou pour le fun, même -mais que leur relation reste intacte.

Hélas, être ami avec un mec perpétuellement torché et occasionnellement couvert de sang -et athée, avec ça- ne fonctionnait que moyennement pour le pasteur. Jesse voulait élever le niveau, passer à autre chose, mais avait la flemme de tirer Cassidy vers le haut avec lui. Donc il s'éloignait sans rien dire, le bâtard, en laissant Cassidy s'arranger avec ses sentiments disproportionnés et son âme (sans déconner, voir Jesse prêcher tout les jours les mêmes conneries de rédemption et de pérennité lui donnait presque des boutons, à lui, le vampire avec un pouvoir de régénération infini et un solide siècle de débauche au compteur) immortelle.

La routine se mettait en branle -il se levait pesamment, prenait pelle et balayette, nettoyait minutieusement les débris de son cœur sans émettre une seule plainte. Il n'était pas dupe : Jesse Custer était loin d'être un saint, était même loin de ce qu'on pourrait appeler "un type bien", mais putain, il ne fallait pas être canonisé pour avouer à son meilleur pote qu'on ne voulait plus de lui, non?

Apparemment, si.

  


  


Et Cassidy faisait la somme de tout ce qui avait séduit Jesse, comparait avec leur situation présente, se rendait compte qu'il ne cochait plus les bonnes cases et reprenait une pénultième gorgée de Ratwater.

Étrange, non, de devoir changer de peau à un instant donné d'une relation pour continuer à se conformer aux attentes de l'autre -Cassidy en concluait amèrement qu'il était un homme aux goûts simples et aux espoirs humbles, un pantouflard relationnel qui acceptait une personne entièrement et ne s'attendait à rien d'autre.

  


N'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

  


Juste Jesse Custer.

  


Putain de Jesse Custer et son amitié ambiguë.

  


  


Tulip le savait, Emily le savait -tout en choisissant sagement de l'ignorer- toute la putain de ville connaissait l'amitié qui liait le pasteur au squatter bizarre vivant dans le grenier de l'église.

Cette soi-disant charité chrétienne qui poussait Jesse à donner à Cassidy tout les vêtements destinés aux nécessiteux mais à le laisser porter _les siens_ tant qu'il ne sortait pas de l'église. Cette camaraderie qui lui faisait gravir l'escalier branlant pour aller dénicher Cass' dans son antre, et ce quelque soit son degrés de décence -habillé, débraillé, dépenaillé ou franchement nu sur son lit de fortune, en train de prier à sa façon, une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, et le pasteur avait rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux noirs -Cassidy n'avait pas pour autant interrompu ce qu'il était en train de faire, invitant d'un geste languide Jesse à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, en face de lui. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, ensuite. Jesse s'était simplement extrait du fauteuil sur des genoux instables, avait réajusté sa chemise noire, remis bien à plat le col blanc, s'était avancé vers Cassidy et avait léché ses doigts souillés -en silence.

Puis il était sorti.

En laissant Cassidy dévasté.

  


  


Ils n'avaient pas davantage parlé le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni toutes les nuits étranges et moites qui suivirent.

Mais les gens, oui.

Les habitants d'Annville commençaient à ne plus parler de leur pasteur au singulier, ce que seul Cassidy et Tulip semblaient remarquer. Jesse était une cause perdue en ce qui concernait les sous-entendus et autres rumeurs malsaines. Le pasteur était associé au mendiant, on les voyait rarement séparé en tout cas, maintenant que Cassidy avait adopté le parapluie et le blouson en cuir quelque soit la température extérieure. Et si cette amitié aurait dû passer pour un acte de bonté digne d'un saint homme, Cassidy avait le sentiment qu'il ne représentait pas le nécessiteux modèle pour ce genre de tableau pieux.

  


  


Cassidy avait promis à Jesse Custer qu'il se tiendrait à carreaux, ce n'était pas sa faute si le pasteur avait un faible pour les ennuis, les jurons et le sexe. Et que Cassidy en avait fait sa sainte trinité, entre autres. Jesse n'avait pas eu l'audace de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit après leur communion personnelle dans le grenier. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, il était au fait de ses désirs et de sa noirceur -il savait que Cassidy s'accordait à la couleur de son âme mais pourtant il ne se décidait pas à cultiver ce lien.

Il avait attendu que le Padre fasse un pas vers lui, en vain.

Alors Cassidy avait tenu sa promesse: il ne faisait pas de vagues -mis à part les sous-entendus sexuels de temps à autre, ceux que Jesse comprenait rarement. Mais quand la magie opérait, il avait ce mouvement de tête unique,laissant tomber sa nuque, se détournant et baissant ses grands yeux noirs, presque timide. Cassidy adorait ça -c'était maintenant une des rares particularités qui avait survécu à leur éloignement.

  


  


Tout se délitait autour d'eux, leur amitié n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie tout juste bonne à entretenir le scénario.

  


Les seules constantes de Cassidy se résumaient à la bouteille de liquide âcre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, et l'imminence d'un autre soleil à éviter le lendemain. Ce qui se passait entre le verre trouble et les rayons dorés n'était que vagues mouvements répétitifs. La société ne voulait pas de lui et il le lui rendait bien -il était en stand-by le temps que Jesse lui revienne.

Une autre illusion qu'il en avait marre d'entretenir -la garce lui faisait miroiter une réconciliation (sur l'oreiller), une promesse de mieux, une fin heureuse où toute la ville serait témoin de leur bonheur, comme dans ces soap-opera hispaniques et soporifiques.

Jesse l'arrêterait au milieu de la rue -se mettrait peut-être même à genoux- réclamant son indulgence, lui demandant les larmes aux yeux de rester dans sa vie car il n'était rien sans lui, Cassidy le relèverait tendrement, lui ferait un sourire complice et ils disparaîtraient tous les deux dans une incrustation en forme de cœur qui rétrécit, des applaudissements texans en musique d'ambiance.

Il n'empêche que s'imaginer entouré en permanence d'un flou artistique couleur saumon marchait à merveille pour perdre toute envie de réconciliation...et Cassidy savait depuis longtemps que les fins heureuses n'existent pas, juste les compromis, la routine et une vague résignation molle pouvant passer pour du bonheur.

  


  


Il va garder en tête le visage fermé de Jesse, ses mots creux, son indifférence et ses grands airs -lorsqu'il lui fait un vrai sermon, lorsqu'il lui ment en pleine gueule et qu'il sait que Cassidy voit clair dans son jeu, lorsqu'il continue quand même.

  


Il se nourrira de cette amertume jusqu'à rejeter Jesse au fond de sa conscience, l'isolant, estampillant sa tête de nœud avec les mentions "dommage" ou "échec".

  


Il sait qu'il va survivre, probablement.

  


Il est doué pour ça -pour échapper aux pseudos chasseurs de vampires qui ont trop regardés Buffy, et pour survivre à ses amis.

  


  


  


La bouteille de Ratwater est presque vide, il est à peine 15h00, le soleil cogne sur l'église et la transforme en micro-ondes divin.

  


Cassidy fait un sort à cette immondice qu'ils osent appeler whisky, se lève, laisse la bouteille rouler sous un banc et se dirige dans un coin de la chapelle. Il va dans le placard, prend le grand carton pour nécessiteux et en tire un sweat à capuche trois fois trop grand pour lui. 

Petit Chaperon Rouge qui va au-devant du loup, alors -il songe une dernière fois à la forme sombre et compacte de Jesse, à sa chemise nocturne et à son jean crépusculaire, à tout ce noir qui absorbe la lumière des autres comme un trou de ver.

  


  


Il ressort du placard, laissant la porte ouverte, décroche l'extincteur tapie dans l'angle du mur et se dirige vers les portes de l'église.

 

  


  



End file.
